Hamwick Jurdan
Hamwick Jurdan, better known as Wick, is a talented arts user in Stalor and part of the renowned Calibur One that works under King Warric. Appearance Wick has light green eyes and medium-length dark green hair. He wears the Calibur One outfit, consisting of a stiff light grey long coat and light grey thigh-high boots, with a royal blue long sleeve undershirt. He does not wear his arms in the long coat and typically wears a ring on every finger. History Wick was always interested in arts since he was young. He was able to develop a rare triple mix with his affinities, which helped him gain notoriety in the military. He joined Calibur One and learned their signature gale art and mastered it. During his time in Calibur One, he discovered a book that contained information about the possible uses of the air affinity, including a possible method for manipulating the oxygen in the air itself. After many years of practice and research, he developed his oxygen manipulation and soon became the leader of Calibur One. Equipment Abilities Gale Manipulation A stronger variant of wind manipulation, gale manipulation is a combat-oriented art used for hard-hitting attacks that can alter the air pressure and disorient the target. Oxygen Manipulation Wick has an extremely rare variant of the air affinity that allows him to manipulate the amount of oxygen in the air. he can accomplish feats such as pumping more oxygen into his blood, allowing him to move faster and become tired slower. He can also decrease the amount of oxygen within a given area, causing targets to pass out or suffocate. This art uses up a very large amount of energy in order to utilize it. Spore Manipulation Wick has a rare triple mix affinity giving him the spore art. This art makes use of tiny biological units that can be dispersed and used for combat and non-combat purposes. Techniques * 'Parasitic Spores -' Wick generates a large number of spores and sends them towards the target in a torrent. If the spores make contact, they infest the target and begin eating away at the target, disintegrating them. This technique requires an extremely large amount of energy to create. * 'Passive Spores -' This technique disperses spores into a wide area. Anything that wanders into the area will have spores attached to them. The user can then release more passive spores that will try to follow the spores attached to the target, allowing the User to track enemies and other things. * 'Mad Spores -' This technique releases spores that when they enter orifices in creatures and cause them to become manic in nature and go berzerk. * 'Mending Spores -' These spores are able to detect foreign bodies and feed on them, such as poison or disease. They take a while to work completely but will completely heal someone or something given enough time and given the person or thing is on bedrest. * 'Gale Strike -' Wick punches towards the target with his gale art, causing an area of effect as well as changing the air pressure in the immediate vicinity which disorients the hearing of the target. Category:Characters